Kidnapped
by xXKikyouXx
Summary: What would happen if the Decepticons won the war? It's up to one girl to help save her friends and...maybe all of humankind... Starxis BarricadexAlexis one-sided SidewaysXAlexis 07/moviverse AU
1. Kidnapped, Prime, Kidnapped

**Chapter One: **

**Kidnapped, Prime, Kidnapped**

**Date: June 14, 2007**

**The war was over. The Decepticons had won.**

Optimus Prime had barely escaped with his life. After the fighting had finished and the Decepticons had moved on, things had quieted down enough for the small team of Autobots to

return, they immediately began a search for Optimus. Night had fallen and underneath the dim light of the half moon they had discovered his broken body on the ground.

* * *

It had been Bumblebee who had discovered him first, covered in dirt and dust. The bright yellow scout had been stumbling along the main street, wading through rubble and debris

from collapsed skyscrapers that had lined the street, and calling Optimus's name through hurriedly repaired vocal processors, causing his voice to crack and squeak as if he was a teenage

boy going through puberty. The Autobot couldn't help but feel a sense of pity for the humans that had lost their homes because of the battle that had been started because of their arrival

on Earth. Just then, his foot hit something hard, something cold and metallic. On pure instinct, the three story autonomous robot looked down, and slowly his baby blue optics adjusted to

the darkness below him. At first it was just an outline, and then it slowly became more and more solid, filling itself with shape and color. Bumblebee then knew that he was looking at the

broken body of his leader, Optimus Prime.

He began screaming for Rachet, yelling that he had found Optimus's body, his vocals screeching in protest at the sudden over-use, causing them to shut down once more, plunging the

bot into muteness once more. Moments later, his audio receptors picked up the sounds of four heavy sets of footfalls racing toward the spot where Bumblebee was standing, as fast as

the broken street would allow. Deep in the back of Bumblebee's CPU, he vaguely recalled thinking about what would happen if any Decepticons had been on the premise when he began

yelling for Rachet. Of course they would come running, wanting to be rewarded for killing the last of the Autobots on Earth.

Fortunately, luck was with them and no Decepticons appeared on the horizon, only Rachet and Ironhide materialized out of the gloom, optics dimming, seeing their broken leader.

Rachet had immediately bent down, in order to run diagnostics. When this task was completed, the neon yellow medic informed the two that there still was a chance of Optimus survival, if

he was to be operated on then and there. A silent agreement was made then. If they wanted to save their ravaged leader, something needed to be done now.

"Do it." Ironhide's navy blue optics shimmered as he vocalized what all three warriors had wanted to say. That was all it took for Rachet to begin preparing the necessary tools. Then

the loud whine of a buzz saw cut through the silence of night and sparks flew like fireflies as the saw began to connect with Optimus's leg.

* * *

**A Week after the fall of Mission City**

**Date: June 21, 2007**

Optimus Prime awoke to a splitting processor ache and it felt like every part of his being was on fire. Groaning, he pulled himself into a sitting position, and fought the feeling of

fuzziness that threatened to send him back into a forced recharge. Rachet entered the room, and his eyes lit up when he saw Optimus.

"Oh good, you've finally come back online, Prime." Rachet approached the monitor screen that (as far as Optimus could tell) was showing his stats.

"My CPU feels like someone smashed it in half with a rock." Optimus moaned. Rachet turned to his commander with a concerned look, but said nothing. Then it came back to him in a

rush. The battle, his defeat at the hands of his arch-nemesis, Megatron. And also…

"Rachet." He looked over from whatever he was doing, watching one of his oldest friend, his deep blue optics clouded worriedly.

"Yes?" He asked his question quickly, feeling the need to shake this worry out of his spark.

"What happened to the humans?" Rachet walked toward Optimus, his gaze directed at his feet. Optimus felt that dread he wanted to be rid of rekindle, burning brighter then before.

If his medical officer, one of the more steady minded of the team looked ashamed, he had good reason to worry.

"They are...gone sir." Optimus immediately jumped to conclusions, fearing the worse.

"It's all my fault." He muttered sadly, clenching his fists hard, practically denting the metallic berth he'd been resting on.

"No it's not Prime, it's our faults for not defending them better. And besides you couldn't worry about them in the middle of fighting Megatron." Rachet put a comforting hand on Optimus

shoulder. He hated watching his leader tear himself up like this.

"No it is my fault...I let the humans become involved in our problems...in our war...and now, because of it, they're all dead." Rachet looked directly at Prime, his optics alight with a sad

glow for the loss of their human companions. _'They…they were all so young….'_ Prime thought, shutting his optics off.

"I almost wish they were, Prime, I almost wish they were." Optimus's optics turned on with a soft click of surprise. He looked deeply into Rachet's icy blue optics, confused.

"What's that supposed to mean? They're not dead?" He asked, not daring to hope that somehow the humans survived the ordeal. That maybe somehow they were recovered. Primus,

he'd even take it if they were in a coma! But his hope, that tiny little sparkle of light that had appeared flitted away at Ratchet's words.

"They were kidnapped, Prime, Kidnapped."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** So there you have it! The first edited chapter of Kidnapped! I hope you all enjoyed it! So, clicky the little button at the bottom...? Please?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, Apple, iPods, Dick's Sporting Goods or any songs used in this fic. Sad huh...? Nah, probably not...


	2. And They Wonder Why I Hate Shopping

**Chapter Two**:

**And They Wonder Why I Always Hated Shopping **

**Date: August 8, 2007

* * *

**

She hated it. She hated every last one of them. One second she had been helping her friends, Sam and Mikaela, in killing some of the lesser Decepticons drones, when suddenly Mikaela

had screamed. A giant shadow fell over the trio and she had spun around and looked up just in time to see the very same black and white cop car Decepticon that had attacked them back

in Tranquility, leaning down to try and grab them. She found out later that he was called 'Barricade'.

"Split UP!" She had shouted. They immediately booked in three different directions. Sam had run toward the left, Mikaela too the right and she had bolted straight underneath

Barricade. As daring as that may or may not have been, Barricade had completely ignored her and gone after Sam instead. As she ran a sudden pulse of raw energy shot through the

ground, and she stumbled, falling to the ground. The pulse that had shot through the ground moments before caused anything electronic to transform, and as far as she could tell at the

moment, they weren't the friendliest bunch.

She'd cursed, pushing herself up before sprinting once more, looking for a place to hide in the battle ravaged streets. She had ducted into an ally-way, hoping to wait the rest of the

battle out, and come out under the cover of darkness. As it was, she was all ready nursing dozens of cuts and bruises, and she'd been separated from her friends and the Autobots. That

was right about the time a high pitched whining sound of some sort jet cut through the air.

_ 'F-22 Raptor by the sound of it.'_ She thought, a small quick smirk appearing on her shell pink lips. Moments later, she heard the jet roar over head, the engine cutting off to allow the

sound of a transformer's trademark transforming to reached her ears… Though this surprised her, she didn't know if any of the Autobots could fly, she walked towards the edge of the ally,

hoping that it was a friend. Unfortunately, like so many others that day, luck was not on her side.

But… those hopes where quickly dashed as **he** appeared. It was **his fault** that she was in this mess. The brownish-silver color glinted harshly in the dying sunlight, and as he had

approached her he'd whispered in his trademark raspy voice,

"It is over fleshling, we have won." He almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself. She had glared defiantly at his blood-red optics, spitting on his foot angrily. It couldn't be

true. Optimus couldn't have lost to Megadork. He couldn't have. But the Decepticon in front of her would have none of her well known hot-hotheadedness. He reached down and picked her

up. She felt something get stuck in her back, and he had whispered so softly, she almost hadn't heard him, "You will make an excellent pet…" And for the first time in her whole life, Alexis

Black had passed out.

* * *

Barricade's hard and raspy voice cut through the said girl's headphones and through her thoughts, making her jump in fear. This girl's name was Alexis and it'd been three long months

since she'd arrived at the Decepticon base.

"We have arrived fleshling." Alexis sighed and asked him, all ready annoyed with the cop car.

"How did you get into my…?" She quieted when his middle aged, mustached hologram appeared, giving her a look that said, 'how do you think.'

"Let me guess, Frenzy and Rumble taught you?" The hologram simply nodded and shimmered, disappearing. A few moment's later, the hologram appeared outside the Mustang, it's

arms crossed in annoyance, face crinkled into an impatient frown. Alexis rolled her eyes as she pushed her door open, making for the rundown Dick's Sporting Goods. Carefully she grabbed

the icy handle, tugging open the shattered door, taking care not to cut her hands on the shards of glass. She could hear Barricade muttering something about having to baby-sit a pathetic

human once again under his breath, but she decided it best to ignore him. She didn't want him to give Screecher another reason to 'punish' her.

Shivering ever so slightly, Alexis pulled her thin grayish blue Pirates of the Caribbean jacket around herself tighter to shield her somewhat better from the icy chill in the air that had

appeared after the Decepticon takeover about three months ago. Taking no time, she immediately headed for the clothing rack and began looking for clothes that would fit her friends and

fellow captives.

After a few minutes, Alexis came away with what she thought was a sufficient amount of clothing to last maybe about a month. With that half of the mission completed, she headed to

the camping side of the store, grabbing eight sleeping bags that had supposedly designed by N.A.S.A.

'_Mikaela mentioned something about need more food and medical supplies…'_ Her eyes crinkled, stalking around the store for ten minutes or so before finding the section she needed. 

_'Bingo.'_ She grabbed three giant first aid kits and enough canned and powdered goods to last a few weeks, unless the food supplies was discovered and destroyed by Cyclonus once

again. Alexis tossed them underneath the clothes in the cart she was pushing, figuring it was better to be safe then sorry. While she was at it, she opened up a bottle of SoBe Life Water

and popped open a bag of Poptarts. _'Not much of a breakfast, but it'll have to do.' _As she munched on her breakfast, she began shoving towards the front of the store.

"That's done and over with." Alexis muttered, finally arriving at the entrance where Barricade's mustached holoform stood waiting, arms crossed and leaning up against the wall.

"That was quicker then usual, human. This time it only took you a half an hour." He informed her. Alexis in turn chose to ignore him, and continued on her way out, tired of being talked

down to. As she approached the Mustang, she watched as the holoform vanish and the Mustang roared to life. As her hands were full, she realized she needed the Decepticon's help until

she got her hands on her army backpack, which was still lying in the backseat.

"Open the damn door Barricade!" She shouted over the roar of the engine, cradling her goods in sore arms. Just because she needed his help didn't mean she was going to be all

sweet and innocent. Barricade ignored her order. "Jackass…" Alexis muttered under her breath, and the door swung open, knocking her flat on her ass. The Decepticon let out a harsh

laugh that sounded like nails on a chalkboard, and she grimaced.

"Is that open enough for you fleshy?" He asked as she began loading things into the backseat. Alexis snarled at the steering wheel, seating herself onto the seat. As she settled

herself into a more comfortable position, she tugged the zipper down the side of her army pack, and quickly shoved all the items in. She knew that Barricade hated to be kept waiting, and

she'd learned that the hard way. For a hunter mech, he was oddly impatient. And hot-tempered. She took a deep breath and turned to the steering wheel once more, replying to his

sarcastic question.

"Clearly. Lets go." She pulled out her iPod Nano, Sync and popped in her ear-buds that she'd taken out before entering the store. The object in question never left the girls side. It was

practically glued to her hand, as was her coat to her body. And yes, there is a reason that her iPod had a name.

* * *

He was what the Transformers called a Minicon. Alexis had found Sync the first time she'd been allowed to go out and gather things for herself, a small reward for good behavior from

Starscream.

She'd found him on the floor of an electronics store; headphones still plugged in, as though someone had dropped him in a great haste. When she'd picked the silver Nano up, a small

beam of light had come out of the center button, and scanned her eyes, almost making her drop the iPod. But then things got really strange when across the black screen came the words,

'Hello, my name is Sync.' After the words, the screen booted up to the normal main menu of an ordinary iPod. The first thing she did was to see what music was already on it. To her

shock and amazement, every song that had been on her now destroyed iPod was on this brand new iPod. Alexis had pulled on the headphones only to hear a childlike male voice bleep

out of the headphones with a question.

"Designation?" She tried to keep a scream from escaping her mouth, knowing that that would only bring Bumbler running, so she kept calm.

"Alexis Black." She'd answered a loud, directing the answer at the palm sized device. The voice then explained to her that it was something called Minicon, and that it was one of the

very last of its species. After that the duo had become very fast friends, but Alexis never told anyone, not even the other humans that she possessed a Minicon. The last thing she needed

was a pissy Deceptipunk to take her one enjoyment out of life away.

* * *

She tossed her shoulder length midnight black hair over her shoulder, her gray-green eyes trained out the window in an unfocused manner. The sound of A Perfect Circles' Sleeping

Beauty pulsed from the ear-buds that were shoved in her ears. As lost as she was in these memories, she never noticed that Barricade was watching her closely.

**Barricade's POV**:

He couldn't understand why he couldn't keep his optical sensors off this femme. He hated the little fleshbags as much as the other Decepticons, but she intrigued him. Maybe it was

because she was so defiant, unafraid of threats to her well being. Maybe it was because she was a fighter, a protector. The Decepticon snarled at this, annoyed that his mind buzzed with

thoughts of her whenever he was near her. She was a blasted fleshy! And a very obnoxious, hot tempered, rude thing at that! There was no excuse for him to get all worked up over this

pathetic waste of space.

Barricade shuddered, trying to calm his all ready frazzled circuits. Ever since Starscream assigned him to take the fleshbag out for whatever she needed every few weeks, his temper

had become more and more violate by the day. And Barricade knew it. He didn't need a Bot as foolish as Cyclonus to point it out to him.

'_I'd rather tear my own spark out and crush it myself before I let this little glitch worm her way into it.'_ On that note he glanced back at her, just to make sure she didn't decide to jump out

of the car. She'd tried once before and he'd had to explain to Starscream why his pet came back with a broken arm. That'd been fun. If he were in his bipedal form, his face would have

been scrunched up in disgust at the memory. But he shoved the memory away, and returned to watching his 'charge'. And regretted it. The fleshling in question was staring out the

window with a blank expression on her face. Her dim green eyes had lost their heated sparkle; her usually insane mane she called hair had fallen limp across her shoulders. The normally

nineteen foot tall mech ripped his optical sensors off the femme angrily.

'_Primus! Pull yourself together Barricade! It's a femme! You're the best fraggin' hunter that those scrapheaps called Decepticons have ever known! A little fleshling should do nothing to you! You _

_could __squish the meatbag and feel nothing! Nothing!'_ He chastised himself as he pulled into Kaon II. Though the thought of squishing her made his Energon filled insides churn with a slight

fear of Starscream's wrath, the physical action would be worth the punishment that followed.

'_But it would be an unnecessary mess…and I'd have to probably clean it…' _He shuddered once more. The very thought of cleaning organic fluids repulsed him greatly. As he pulled into the

base, he knew he was certainly not going to allow this human fleshling worm her way into his spark without a fight.

* * *

**Alexis's POV:**

After a long hour of driving, the human and Decepticon duo finally entered the ruins of what used to be Mission City.

'_No dummy, its Kaon II or whatever they call it now. And…'_ She rolled her eyes before finishing her thoughts. _'The capital of the all Decepticon territory.'_ The though depressed her slightly as

the duo finally pulled into the base. Alexis blinked for the first time in a few minutes, registering the scenery around her. She growled under her breath and gathered up her belongings,

kicking Barricade's door open. That little move did nothing for Barricade's attitude that day.

"Watch it human. I could blast you and that blasted noise maker to bits in a nano-click." The black and white hunter snarled as he transforming into his nineteen foot self. Alexis gave a

sharp, mirthless laugh at his annoyance.

"Anything you do to me couldn't be any worse then being stuck here with you." She hissed proudly, storming to the massive metallic doors. She waited impatiently for the drones that

were on duty admit them inside, her foot tapping. Finally, Barricade snapped.

"Must I always do things myself?" He growled, storming over to the doors. Alexis watched as the Mustang wrenched the door open with no problems. The drones tittered something in

Cybertronian and Alexis rolled her eyes as Barricade roared something back.

'_Well someone's pissy…'_ She thought, walking around the arguing bots and into the grand entrance hall of the base. _'For a bad guy's base, the place was sure open and airy. Not to mention clean. __Okay, __clean is an understatement. How about… whitewash perfect.'_ The fact that this hellish void that she'd lived in for the last few months was that perfect and neat never failed to

surprise her. She supposed that Megatron had something to do with it. He seemed like the type to want complete control all the time, everyday, twenty-four-seven. She let out a soft sigh

before turning to look over at Barricade, who was still screaming at the drones.

"…Worthless, lazy pieces of scrap! If I could I'd -…" Alexis cleared her throat, trying to catch his attention.

"Yo! Aft-head! Chew them out later when I don't have about fifty freaking pounds of crap to carry!" She shouted at the black and white transforming mustang. The mech froze and shot

a dirty look at the human. _'Damn…if looks could kill…'_ She thought with a shudder. As she prepared to walk away from Barricade, a loud sound shattered the air. The sound made Alexis

freeze as it registered with her mind. It was a scream of pain and terror, something that wasn't all that uncommon in the Decepticon base. Humans were often found on the streets and

brought back to be tortured, a 'precaution' against spies from the Autobot faction. Or at least, that's what the 'Con's wanted the pets to believe. And half the time, Alexis believed it. But

the voice that'd let out the mangled screech of pain was familiar. Very familiar.

"DAMN IT!" Alexis shouted, dropping the bag she was carrying in shock. The heavy pack hit her foot with a resounding 'clank' on the silver floor and she let out a soft screech of pain

herself, but she bit her lip before the sound reached the audio-receptors of her baby-sitter. Dodging around the fallen pack, she bolted in the direction of the voice.

"Where do you think you're going human?" Barricade shouted at me, his optics already glittering dangerously in the bright white light of the entrance hall.

"To go run a friggen marathon! What do you think!" Alexis shouted back sarcastically. She didn't bother to turn around. She knew what she'd see. One very large, very annoyed

transforming robot. And that same transforming robot would probably want her head after this. Not that he hadn't before_. _A frown creased her lips as she bolted, feeling the effects of

fatigue all ready over taking her legs. But she wouldn't stop. Her friend was in danger. And like hell she was going to loose someone again. _'Those damned Decepticons! Don't they ever learn _

_that humans break if you push them to __far?'_ Alexis skidded around the final corner, her arm slamming hard against the wall painfully. But the pain didn't even register to her when her eyes

soaked in the site of Mikaela Banes.

Gruesome didn't even begin to cover what the model-like girl looked like. Her thin frame and clothes were soaked in blood, her azure eyes closed tight. Her light pink full lips were

pressed together, turning them white. Her well-endowed chest barely moved with scarcely taken breaths and her long black hair was wet with sweat and blood. The girl looked dead, her

normally tan skin turned almost white. Cyclonus and Blackout stood above her laughing insanely, not that that surprised Alexis. The duo of insane mechs tended to be responsible for

ninety percent of the pain inflicted on the humans that 'resided' in the base. And right now, they were about to commit murder.

'_Not on my life…'_ Alexis began sprinting towards them, her legs burning painfully once more. "STOP!" She shouted, stunning them both long enough to allow her to reach Mikaela. "You

have to go through me first." Cyclonus turned to Blackout, and the taller by about a foot mech shrugged. Cyclonus smiled insanely at his black companion before cackling madly. The heli-

blades continued their decent towards the girls, cutting through the air like a hot knife through butter. Alexis flinched, and squeezed her eyes shut. She prayed for it to end quickly and as

painlessly as possible, when a low raspy voice cut through the hall.

"If you dare touch her, Cyclonus, it will be the last thing you do before I put you off-line, permanently."


	3. An Hour of Treatment

Chapter Three: Treating Mikaela

When Cyclonus heard the anger in Starscream's voice, he hissed and attempted to hold back the maniac laughter that was begging to come out. I felt a sharp stinging on my side and looked up in just in time to see the bright gleam of metal and blood as Cyclonus returned the blade to his back.

"Yes _sir." _The last word was mocking, and for that Cyclonus was punished. A loud metallic bang echoed through the hall, as Starscream's fist connected with Cyclonus's cocky smirk. Cyclonus landed on his aft, muttering something. He stood up and a walked few feet away, but yet, he began laughing like a complete idiot. I ignored them though, and began trying to wake Mikaela.

"Hey Mikaela, time to wake up... if you don't, Sam's going to have my head." I shook her gently so I didn't cause any more damage then what had already been given. She stirred slightly and her eyes opened a crack.

"Wha...Alexis?" She croaked.

"Yeah, I'm here, hold on for a little longer, 'Kaela." Suddenly, I was ripped off the floor and cold, metal fingers encircled my small form. "HEY PUT ME DOWN!!" I began pounding Starscream's hand.

"Hey what do I do with this one?" Cyclonus asked stupidly. Starscream didn't spare him a moments glance as he answered.

"Throw her back in the cell." I glared up at him, before continuing hitting him; not that it was doing me any good.

"You are a complete ass, you know that? I HATE YOU!" I continued hitting him and shouting at him in this fashion until he interrupted me.

"Quiet human. I saved your aft back there; the least you could do is show a bit of gratitude by... STOPPING THAT INSENSANT BANGING!" I gave him one last hit, which earned a glare from him, and sneered at him.

"Oh, dear me, don't blow a gasket Flamebutt." I snarled. We glared at each other for a full minute.

"I refuse to fight with such a low life fleshbag such as you." I spat on him.

"I hope you rust." I muttered. We had reached Starscream's room, and using his free hand, placed it on the scanning pad. The door slid open and once inside, Starscream placed me on the floor.

"Let me see your wound human." He wasn't asking, he was ordering. I raised my eyebrow.

"Hmp, why should I?"

"Primus! Just let me see it!" I was tired of fighting with him, so I pulled of my jacket and showed him the gash through the hole in my shirt. It wasn't the worse then any other injury that I had sustained, and besides it was already healing.

"There you saw it, now if you excuse me, my friends need my help." I began walking to the door, hoping that 'Screecher wouldn't try and stop me. Unfortunately, he did.

"And what makes you think I'll let you go?" He asked, moving to stand in front of the exit.

"Do you have any reason why I can't or shouldn't go?" He stared at me for a few moments, then relented.

"You have one hour" and with that, the he allowed the door to open, and I bolted out into the hall before he could change his mind. I swung my backpack onto my back and took a corner and nearly crashed into Barricade's foot. Not even slowing, I swerved to run underneath his legs. I didn't bother looking back and waved over my shoulder. Soon after the prison cell came into view, and I decided to slow to a walk. But again, today wasn't my lucky day because Frenzy was on guard duty. The moment the little insane robot thing saw me, he began chattering crazily switching back and forth between English and Cybertronian

"For the love of god! Frenzy, I'm allowed to be down here!" I pushed past the still chattering robot and pulled the door open. Sam was kneeling at Mikaela's side, who was underneath an old and tattered blanket. "Sam..." I called out quietly to let him know I had arrived. I walked over to where he was sitting. Lennox and Epps stepped out of the shadows, carrying a old ratty pillow and blanket, that probably was from one of the first times that I had been allowed to go out.

"Don't bother guys, I got some better ones today." I tossed Lennox the bag, which he caught.

"You got more food and water?" Epps asked, while Lennox was pawing through the bag.

"Yeah" Sam had gone over to inspect what I had gotten and returned with a weak smile.

"Good, this will last a while, thanks Lexi." He knew that I had taken a huge risk whenever I went out and got new supplies for them. He clapped me on the back the back gently.

"Not a problem, Lennox, toss me the med supplies please. I need to treat Mikaela before her wounds become infected." Lennox complied, tossing the medical stuff, and returned to going through the bag.

"Sam, I need you to pay attention to me." I slipped off Mikaela's shirt, only to grimace at the damage. "Yo, Lennox, go wet a rag for me!" I tossed him Mikaela's ruined shirt, and two minutes later he tossed it back, wet with precious water. I cleaned the wounds and then dressed them, and then told Sam to grab a fresh shirt for Mikaela. After I put the shirt on Mikaela, I walked to the back to rinse my hands in the meager water that leaked from broken pipes. Footsteps echoed outside and two blood red optics peered into the cell, bathing everything in an unnatural red glow, but I didn't notice that and made sure that Mikaela was all set for the night.

"Sam, pay attention, her bandages will need to be changed every hour, but maybe, if the wounds seem to be worse, every half hour, ok?" He nodded.

"Let's go fleshling, times up." Starscream's voice cut through the air, causing us all to jump.

"What the hell Starscream? It's barely been a half an hour!" Starscream made a noise that sounded like a sigh.

"I'm done fighting with you today human." And with that he reached into the cell and grabbed me out of it. I decided not to fight with him either, and simply allowed my shoulders to slump tiredly. Two moments later, I was out cold.

A/N: to answer any question, Alexis Black is an OC, and she is not gay, just overprotective her friends!


	4. Discoveries

Chapter Four: Discoveries

Starscream's POV:

He watched the human who'd caused him so much trouble for the last month. She looked so different now, almost peaceful, not at all like the defiant girl he'd come to know. And apparently, all that defiance attracted Barricade. Starscream grimaced, remembering why he had gone to retrieve his femme so early, the memory still fresh in his CPU.

Flashback-Half an Hour Ago:

He'd been sitting on his recharging berth, tinkering with one of the many computes that needed to be fully functional by the time the month was over, when a loud banging on his door interrupted his concentration.

"Come in." he'd called out, and in stepped Barricade. It wasn't uncommon for Barricade to come to see Starscream after Alexis was allowed to go out in order to report on how she behaved. But today, it was different, because he had on a determined look that said, 'I'm not leaving until I get what I want.'

"Well what is it Barricade, I hope your not in here to just waste my time." Starscream didn't look up.

"It's about the femme, Alexis." Still Starscream hadn't bothered to look up as he answered.

"Yes, I kind of figured that out, what about her?" What his response was not at all what Starscream had expected.

"I want her Starscream." He stated bluntly. This wasn't an unusual request, most of the Decepticon swapped their human pets with one another, but Starscream had never done so, only because he felt no other Decepticon could handle her as well as he, but apparently Barricade thought he could. His head finally snapped up.

"What?" He stared unbelievingly at Barricade's serious face.

"I want her. You are not qualified to have a pet, because you are second in command, and she gets in the way of your duties to the Decepticon cause." Starscream stood up and looked down at the smaller mech.

"And what makes you think I'll give her up so willingly?" He snarled at Barricade, who'd stood his ground.

"Think about it Starscream, you do absolutely nothing with her, you don't even torture her like a proper Decepticon would. And I usually take her anywhere she needs to go, and put up with her." Barricade crossed his arms stubbornly.

"No, because, I unlike you, don't intentionally hurt her! And I to have to put up with her and her defiance!" Barricade flinched, but he regained his posture. He stormed toward the door, wrenching it open, and turned back to Starscream.

"You will regret this Starscream! I will have Alexis!" And with that Barricade stormed down the hall. He'd stood there, watching Barricade stomp down the hall, and then began walking toward the prisoners cells, concerned about Alexis. When he arrived to minutes later, his optics immediately dimmed when he didn't see her, hoping that Barricade hadn't gotten there first. But then she had appeared out of the shadows, wiping her hands on her black cargo pants. The first thing he'd noticed was that she didn't have the annoying jacket on, and a quick scan around the room confirmed it had been left in the corner. She had it for as long as he'd known her, never taking it off, even if she was sleeping. He was shocked what she was wearing for a shirt. It was a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt, with (Something even stranger) two large holes in the back; it was still kind of weird to see her without it though. He allowed a smirk to creep onto his face, as he decided to give her a little scare like she had just given him. He saw the two jump when he spoke, and Alexis spun and glared at him. He had already decided that he wasn't going to fight with her, so instead he just tuned her out of his audio receptors. Starscream cut off her ranting by saying that he was done fighting with her for the day, and on a whim, picked her up out of the cell. Then not even a minute later, she asleep on him! –End Flashback- Starscream entered his room, and then place the still sleeping Alexis on her small cot that she'd dragged in from the cells. Alexis shifted into her usual position onto her stomach, thus exposing her underarms and back. Since Starscream hadn't seen her this exposed and vulnerable in a while, he couldn't help but stare at what the jacket had covered for so long. The girl was skinny, to skinny to be natural or healthy. But it got stranger because when he bent down to run a diagnostic on her, he noticed something else, small scars criss-crossing her wrists and continued upward till about her elbow crease. 'Ok, what the slag has she been hiding from me?' he immediately began searching the humans World Wide Web (which for some reason, was still up) for answers. The first thing he decided to look up the reason for her thinness. He got more then he bargained for. He found a site that looked promising, and began his research. He scrolled down until he reached a picture that looked similar to Alexis and from there, began reading. Words jumped out to him and told Starscream about a disease called 'Anorexia Nervosa' that caused humans to think of themselves as to fat and starved them to make them skinner. Doubting that was the intention, Starscream remembered something that Cyclonus had told him. One day after Alexis had gone out, Cyclonus happened to be on guard duty for the prisoners, he'd found human provisions in the cell and reported it to Starscream, who in turn told him to destroy it. Starscream made the connection and realized that Alexis had never been going out and getting things for herself, no she had to play the hero and starved herself for the sake of other human fleshlings.

'Well not anymore.' Starscream then decided to look up the reasons for the numerous cuts on her wrists. What he unearthed was something even darker then the starvation. It was something the humans called 'cutting'. It was done for one of two reasons, one being suicidal, the other to make the human feel better about themselves or their lives. Once his CPU had stored all the information, Starscream's next step was to scan the cuts. He was relived to a degree that the majority of the cuts where not deep at all, but there still was two or three that worried him. Alexis stirred and moaned slightly, opening her eyes in the dim light. Starscream put on a serious face and waited for the femme to fully come back online.

Alexis's POV:

I sat up and stretched, and looked around, hoping that I was safe at home before the Decepticons take over. As always, everything came back in a rush. The Decepticons, Mikaela, Sam, Lennox, Epps, everything. I shivered, and attempted to pull my coat closer to me, then I remember that in my rush to help Mikaela I had discarded it in a corner of the prison cells.

"Looking for something femme?" Starscream's harsh, raspy voice cut through the chilly silence.

"Primus, I'm in trouble." I squeaked, using the name of the Transformers god.

"Oh you don't know the half of it." He bent down onto his knees, gears clicking and whining as he stared down at me. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" He made a gesture at my cut up wrists and unhealthy frame and lack of body fat.

"Because I don't have a choice…" I glared at the walls behind Starscream.

"There is always a choice, and it doesn't have to be this one that you've taken."

"No not this time! I do what I do because I decided long ago that I would put all whom I hold dear before myself! And hey, who knows, maybe if I'm lucky, I'll cut myself enough to leave this place sooner!" I yelled, having lost control of my temper. I stormed toward the door, just as Barricade had done not so very long ago.

"You cannot escape me femme. I will find you, no matter where you are, I will find you." He called after me. I shuddered because when Starscream made a promise he always kept it.

Barricade's POV:

'That ungrateful idiot! That waste of wire and gears! That little Pit Spawned son of a glitch! Who the frag does that bucket of bolts think he is?! Damn you to the Pit Starscream!' Barricade was prowling the halls, still ticked beyond reason at Starscream. 'How dare he deny me her! She likes me better anyway!' Thin strands of moonlight shown in from the clouds that covered the entire Earth, but illuminated the hallways enough so that Barricade didn't have to activate his thermal. He was approaching Starscream's room now, when he saw Alexis storm out. Just as he opened his mouth to ask where she was going, he heard Starscream's promise. Barricade shuttered, but not in fear, no in anger and jealousy. All the rage that Barricade had just managed to suppress rushed back and ran back through his energon filled metallic veins. Shutting his optics for a moment to try and contain the anger, Barricade turned them back online, and focused his attention on Alexis, who at the moment was storming down the hall. He decided to follow her, figuring that he needed to blow off some steam, and what better way to do it by being what he was, a hunter, proud and true. He waited until Alexis was out of human hearing range, then began to follow, almost completely silent, which is unusual for a 20 or 30 foot robot whose creeping after a smaller, quicker and lighter human. What happened next surprised Barricade all the more. She apparently knew where she was going because she began climbing old human stairs that had been only partly demolished, and immediately began climbing. After climbing approximately 100 stairs, according to Barricade's internal counter, Alexis and Barricade reached the roof. With five or six quick, sure step, Alexis walked to the edge of the roof, took a breath and jumped. Barricade stared wide optic at the place that Alexis had just stood only moments ago, before rushing over to the edge to see if she had hit the ground. There the girl was, dropping like a stone, only something was wrong. Her excitement level, which should have risen, was completely normal. Suddenly her plummet slowed and slowly… the girl stopped falling altogether. 'What the frag?' Barricade watched, as suddenly he was eye level with her back. Something was there, beating hard and blowing gusts of air into his face. 'What the frag… the femme has fraggin wings…' and sure enough a pair of wings were beating hard to keep Alexis aloof. A moment later the girl had become a speck in the distance, flying farther and farther away. 'Oh no you don't femme…' Barricade jumped and landed on his feet and transformed. Flooring the gas, he sped up in order to keep up with the high-flying femme. Inwardly Barricade smirked to himself. 'This girl is just full of surprises…'


	5. Deal or No Deal

A/N: School! I'm sorry it took so long to put this up, but 8th grade is harsh. Megatron will be making a(n) apperance in this within the course of the next 2-3 chapters!

Chapter 5: Deal or No Deal

Alexis's POV:

The familiar rush of cool air was both exhilarating and chilling, but the second part more due to the fact that I no longer had a jacket. I coasted for a moment or two, then caught an updraft and flapped harder to gain more altitude. I pulled Sync out of one of the many pockets of my rugged cargoes. Switching him on, across the black screen came the familiar words,

"Welcome back Alexis" I smiled slightly, those words were just about the only thing that stayed repetitive in my messed up life.

"Hey Sync, any chance you could play something that fits my mood tonight?" I asked, doing a barrel roll.

"Of Course." With that one of my favorite songs began to play. I blasted it and began singing along to 'Retina and the Sky.'

"Thanks Sync. You just made my night!" I smiled as the Minicon beeped in apparent agreement.

"Anytime Lexi!" The minicon bleeped through the music. After about a ten minutes of flying, I was finally outside of the city limits. Figuring that no one was around I began my usual tricks that I'd copied from Starscream when I watched him practice. Barrel rolls, flips, sharp dramatic turns, you name it I could probably do it. As I flew, I began to get the eerie feeling that I was being followed, when suddenly a very loud and very familiar siren cut through the air followed by Barricade's voice cutting into my music.

"Bravo encore!"

'How long has that fraghead been following me?' I thought shocked. I had been careless, I'd allowed a Con to find out my secret. I'd taken advantage of the fact that no one realized I left every night, and been discovered. I decided to try and ignore him, and flew even faster.

"Oh no you don't femme, if even try to escape I'll radio Starscream, and you wouldn't want that would you?" I growled and slowed to a complete stop.

"I'm coming down, so don't try to hit me, no matter how tempting it may be, okay?" Barricade stopped and I swooped down. Slowing just before I hit the ground, I landed on two feet softly and stared at the Mustang and waited for him to transform.

Barricade's POV:

'She doesn't know about what happened with Starscream and I today. Son of a glitch didn't bother telling her. Hmm, reason number thirty-five why I should have her and not Starscream.' Barricade waited for the girl to finally land and when she did, she honestly looked like a goddess of the night. Her dark raven hair was windblown and shined in the faint moonlight. Her face was streaked with sweat and her cheeks where red from the wind and exercise. She shook out her dark blue black wings that was around fifteen or sixteen feet, and folded them slightly inward. She crossed her arms and waited for him to finish transforming.

"Now what makes you think I'd hit you?"

Alexis's POV:

I raised my eyebrow and snorted at that stupid question. Barricade looked at me blankly

"You're joking right?" he looked even more confused. I laughed harshly.

"You are no different then any other 'Con I've met. You hate all 'Fleshies' and attempt to make us that remain absolutely miserable! I bet if I didn't have the second in commands protection, you'd have squashed me like a bug three months ago!"

'Now the truth comes out…' thought Barricade. I watched Barricade switch off his optics then turn them on again. Making a noise similar to a sigh, he replied to the accusation.

" If I hate you I wouldn't make this offer. Today while you were helping the other humans, I asked Starscream if I could trade you for LadiesMan217… Starscream downright refused. Also I won't tell anyone about your little secret, only if I come with you every time you go flying. Deal?"

"Trade? So now I'm a thing… why should I take your offer?" I asked offended at the way he had spoken of Sam and I as if we were just tools.

"Do you honestly want Starscream to take away your one freedom? If he just happens to hear that his precious pet can, as you humans so ironically put it, 'fly the coop' he'd make sure that you'd never leave his side. And then what happens to the other organics? They wouldn't last a month without fresh supplies and your treatment." I took a breath thinking about my friends.

"Okay I agree to your terms." Barricade smirked evilly, but I had already turned around and prepared to take off. I ran about a yard and jumped, pumping my restless wings hard in order to gain altitude quicker.

"Wait a minute human." I turned back to the Transformer, hovering lightly in the air.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up?" I laughed seeing Barricade's absolute look of horror at the thought. He quickly re-transformed as if to prove that he could beat me.

"No fool, I want to know how far are we going." My turn to smirk evilly.

"You will soon find out." And with that I began doing my best impersonation of Cyclonus's evil/crazy laugh.


	6. Questions of A Hunter

http : // photos. igougo. com/ images /p334375- Bhutan-Thimphu_ from_rock _outcropping. jpg

Chapter Six: Questions of a Hunter:

I flew another couple of miles, when I finally found the place I'd been visiting for the last three months. I landed and then walked back to the broken up highway to wait for Barricade. I heard him before I saw him, it wasn't hard to miss him with his damn sirens blaring to the whole freaken' world that he was there. I waved slightly to alert him of where I was so he didn't _accidentally _hit me, because I still didn't trust him, and walked farther in towards two stones that lay side by side. Quietly I knelt in front of them, and said a silent prayer. I heard the crunch of dirt and gravel and without even bothering to turn around to greet him, continued to say the prayer. I listened to the now-familiar sound of the gears and clicks and whines that accompanied a transformer when transforming. I turned around, only to be confronted by Barricade's bipedal form.

"Glad you could make it." I sneered sarcastically.

"I hope you know two things fleshy, one being that your sneer makes you look like Starscream and two, you think that I, I hunter from Cybertron, would lose you, a pathetic fleshling from Earth?" I groaned. I had been hanging out with 'Screecher too much. Turning around, I glowered at him for a moment for those comments, then turned back to the graves. The silence that followed wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't exactly a friendly one either. Barricade broke the silence first.

"What's the meaning of those oddly shaped Earth rocks?"

"They're called tombstones. When a human dies, they sometimes are buried in a grave and a tombstone is placed there with a name, date of birth and death, along with maybe a quote." I explained. Barricade looked disgusted.

"So there are offlined humans buried under there. I was right, you humans are disgusting." I growled.

'No wonder why he's an interrogator. He's got a way with words. Bastard' I thought to myself before replying.

"No stupid, there's no one buried here, it more of a memorial."

"To what fleshlings?" he was really pissing me off now, so I finally just broke open.

"My god Barricade! It's to my freaking parents, okay!? They were killed in Mission City! They were in the Air Force, when Starscream shot them down! I could do nothing but watch!" I began crying harder and harder, just thinking about my parents' kind faces.

'What the slag just happened? The femme just sprung a leak…' This was the first time I'd ever shown any kind of weakness around a Decepticon. Barricade decided to shut off his vocal processors until I'd stopped crying enough to ask another question. Fortunately (for him at least), this one wasn't about my parents.

"How long have you been able to fly?" I wiped away the remaining tears before answering.

"For as long as I can remember. My parents really weren't really my parents, I was left on their doorstep when I was two or three." An image flashed through Barricade's CPU of a little girl with long black hair and dark eyes, and something even stranger, she was wearing a white smock (think hospital dress). 'Where did that come from?' Barricade wondered. He sat down and the whole ground shook.

"Don't you even want to know who your real parental units are?" I glanced back at the four blood-red optics that stared at me.

"No, I don't. They're the ones who abandoned me." And so for the next two hours, Barricade continued pumping me for information in this fashion, which left me wondering why he was acting so **mature** all of a sudden. Then the dreaded question came. The one that I hoped I'd never have to answer.

"Where did you get the music player?" I purposely attempted to ignore him. And failed miserably.

"I'm waiting human." I decided to play around it.

"I got the first time you took me outside the base." Since Barricade not a complete idiot, he figured that he wouldn't get the answer he wanted, and scanned the thing called an 'Ipod'. The results came only mere seconds afterwards, and the first thing he noticed was a small M in what looked like a diamond shape incasing it. Another picture flashed into his CPU, only this time he knew exactly where it came from. It was a small robot, about the same size as Frenzy, only it had the same symbol on its chest.

'A minicon! But how…they were all destroyed!' to confirm his hypothesis, he scanned the outer shell of the 'Ipod', and immediately noticed that the metal was completely Cybertronian. 'So that proves it! I wonder if Alexis has any idea…' As if I could read his mind, I looked up sadly.

"So you've figured it out, huh? It took you guys long enough." I pulled Sync a bit closer.

"Yes." I sighed and prepared to fly off if Barricade tried to take it. But instead he just informed me blankly,

"You do realize when Lord Megatron returns with Skywarp, Sideways, Blitzwing and Thundercracker, he'll most likely, to put it lightly, confiscate it." I shivered slightly. I'd not once seen the infamous Decepticon leader, but I'd heard enough from Starscream and rumors around both the Autobot and Decepticon base about him to know that he wasn't pleasant, and hated humans. As far as the others that Barricade had names off, I really didn't care much for Blitzwing, Thundercracker and Skywarp. Actually I hated Blitzwing and his dumb accents and mood swings, as for TC and Skywarp, I didn't like them, but I didn't hate them either. I think the only reason that they where even remotely nice to me was because they thought that I'd go crying to Starscreech, as if I'd ever do _**that**_**. **But, Sideways was a whole other story. He was a complete and utter stalker! I'd only met him formally once, but ever since then he'd followed me around like a freaking shadow.

* * *

Flashback

On time I'd been pissing Blackout off a hell of a lot, just because I was completely and utterly bored. He finally had enough of me calling him a 'bigheaded pig-faced, retarded whirly bird', (among other names that would be inappropriate for me to mention without me upping the rating on this fic.) and was about to squash me flat. Suddenly Sideways came out of the shadows and grabbed Blackout's arm.

"Do you honestly want Starscream on your aft, just for killing his pet?" Blackout shook his head, a look of horror crossing his faceplate.

"I didn't think so. Now run along and go torture the other femme." Blackout nodded and took off down the hallway. I started to go after him, when Sideways stepped in front of me.

"Haven't you had enough of torturing the others at this base?" He asked bluntly. I sneered at him, and made a move to get around him.

"No little femme, I think not." And with a cold laugh, he lifted me up off the floor. Well I didn't like that very much, so I began my usual bout of having a fit, especially when it was a Decepticon. He shook me gently, then glanced down at me. What I saw in those cold optics was a slap in the face. Hatred, desire, possessiveness, and jealousy were all that I saw in them.

"I'm taking you back to Lord Starscream, behave yourself, or else he might have to give you away." All I could do was stare back in shock. Pure, unbridle hatred when he had said Lord Starscream. But when he said 'have to give you away', an evil smirk appeared and his optics lightened. I'd flinched away from him, and remained silent for the rest of the walk. When Starscream told me that Sideways was leaving the base with the others, I'd practically jumped up and down with relief.

* * *

~End Flashback~

I stood up for a moment, stretching out my wings and legs, both of which had fallen asleep from lack of movement.

"Alexis. Why are you frightened of Sideways?" I turned my head very slowly, my eyes wide with shock. There were two reasons for my reaction. One was how he immediately picked up on my reaction to Sideways's name. Two was that he actually called me by my given name, and not one of the other ridiculous names used around the base to make the humans feel more disgraced then they already were.

"Are you feeling okay, Bumbler?" I asked blinking quickly.

'Bumbler? I guess it's about time she came up with a ridiculous nickname for me.' He'd always, for whatever reason, been slightly jealous of Starscream, who was the one with the most nicknames. But instead of voicing any of those thoughts, he simply answered,

"Yes I'm 100% fully functional. Why do you ask?"

"You actually used my real name." I turned back to staring over the ledge.

"Am I not allowed to call you by your given designation?" I smiled not a smirk, but a true smile. Though it was gone in an instant, Barricade still caught it. He smirked lightly, knowing that the femme was warming up to him.

'And soon, she'll be all mine. Not to mention, I finally can reach my full potential' after some debate in his mind, he'd finally come to the conclusion that the femme was his spark mate, and after he was done needing her, he'd have no reason what so ever to keep her around. I began explaining my reaction to Sideways, and all the while, Barricade became more and more agitated. I, of course, being oblivious, didn't pay attention to Barricade's reaction, and just continued to stare out over the valley ahead of me.

'So that's why he reacted so strongly when he first saw her.' Barricade sat there while I finished, and I turned to face him. He quickly put on an emotionless face, but inside he still seethed at his luck.

'That no good two-faced slagger! He must think Alexis is his spark-mate. Well he's going to get a really big slap in the faceplate when he gets back…' It was close to sunrise, if there even was a sunrise anymore, and I stood up.

"Its time to head back." I informed him bluntly. Barricade stood and smirked.

"Okay, then let's go." I turned to the 'Con slowly.

"I still don't trust or believe you." Barricade shrugged.

"I know."

Well, if you know so much, then you'll know to get going!" I shouted. His smirk returned, and he shifted back to his alternate form. I walked back to the road and waved at Barricade.

"Aren't you coming Alexis?" I half smiled, then waved him on like a director.

"I'll catch up. I've got things to do before I go back to the base." Barricade spun his back tiers loudly.

"What's so important that you can't come back now?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, Bumbler." And with that I turned back to him, and waved at him to leave for the second time.

"Fine. I'm outta here." Barricade spun his back tiers again, shattering the stillness, and sped off into the night. I turned to the shadow that had been there for an hour, and sighed. I honestly didn't want to deal with him at the moment, but I really didn't have a choice.

"You can come out now Starscreech." Staring pointedly at the red optics that glared out at me, I raised my eyebrows.

"So you've finally noticed me, have you human?" And out into the little light stepped the one, the only, StarBitchy!

"I noticed you over an hour ago. You should get Barricade to help with you're stalking. At least I didn't notice him as quickly as I did you." The seeker sputtered angrily.

"Then why did you allow me to stay?"

"Because I didn't want to see another fight between you two. Especially since it would be something as trivial as staying or going." I stated, completely sick of being interrogated. His optics lit up in anger.

"I'm sick of you treating me like I hate you! I've been good to you! I haven't tortured you, I allow freedoms that the other fleshies only dream of, and this is how you reward me? By telling that no good, disgusting, four eyed traitorous scrapheap of a Decepticon, everything about you? I refuse to stand for this!" My mouth dropped open in shock. I shut it and looked at him strangely.

"Where the hell did all of this come from?" I asked, confused.

"I don't believe you told him! Especially after everything I've done for you." He growled at me. I let out a sarcastic laugh.

"After everything you've done for me! Let me see… you've taken me away from my friends and my sister, killed Optimus Prime, killed my parents and allowed Sideways the stalker to follow me around like some freaking shadow! Yeah, you've done **plenty** for me! You've just about done everything I wanted to do **WRONG** in my life! You cared nothing about me! Instead of taking care of me **yourself**, if that's how you want to put it, you dump me on Barricade **instead**!" I turned and stomped away from the stunned mech. Stretching my wings out, I burst into the sky, but not before turning and spitting another insult at him.

"And you know what else? Maybe I'd rather have Bumbling Barricade be my owner then you!" I took off at top speed, just barely holding back tears of anger.

* * *

Starscream's POV:

'That ungrateful little glitch!' Starscream seethed, watching his femme, **his femme,** spread her wings and take off in an angry fashion.

'How dare she insult me, Lord Starscream, in this way?' He thought angrily.

'But she has a point. You never even cared what happened to her, as long as she stayed out of your way. And as she put it, you did dump her on Barricade.' Another newer voice, completely and utterly unfamiliar to him, argued back. Then something registered to the already confused and angry Seeker.

'Wait…she said Sideways stalked her…not Barricade… but why would he have any interest in a human femme?' Starscream transformed quickly, deciding to do something he did best, which would be flying, to try to clear his mind. Opening up a private link to Sideways, who would be returning later on in the week, and figuring that he'd probably forget by the time he returned and because he wanted to piss the slagger off if what Alexis said was true.

-Starscream to Sideways, are you there? - Sideways didn't respond for over a nano-klick.

-Yeah, what do you want Starscream? You just woke me up from a nice recharge. – Sideways responded crankily.

-My pet, Alexis, just told me a bit of intelligence that has been kept from me for far to long. - Starscream responded bluntly. He heard something that he'd never heard Sideways say in his whole life. He began cursing, louder and more obnoxiously then ever before, and he barely ever cursed.

-What in the name of the pit did that fraggin femme say about me? – He spat.

'Wow, one sentence and he's already mad. Wait until he hears the rest.' He thought to himself, smirking internally.

-That you followed her around, in her own words, like 'some freaking shadow'. Care to enlighten me? - Starscream asked highly pleased with himself while listening to Sideways hiss in anger.

-I do it because I feel… - Sideways began, then broke off.

-Yes? – Starscream prompted.

-I do it for two reasons, one because you are not an adequate owner, and two is that I am compelled to protect her from you and those other no good scrapheaps that you call Decepticons. And besides all of that, she is my spark-partner and my spark burns for her. – And with those words, Sideways closed the com-link channel, leaving Starscream more confused and angry then before.

-WHAT THE SLAG IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU OVERGROWN SCRAPHEAP?! – He shouted over the broken com-link channel. Was it possible that his femme, the one he'd gone through so much trouble to capture and control, the one that ever caused him any interest in the opposite gender, the only femme who'd ever…who'd ever caused his spark to burn every time he was near her, ever time he held her, was _**Sideways's**_spark-partner?

'No way in the pit will I let that glitch take her, not now, not ever. She's **my** spark partner not that two-faced slagger.' That's when it came back to him. It was an old Cybertronian myth that was told to him as a sparkling, about a three way spark divided…

'No, no, no! This can't be right! I have to be wrong!' He shouted to himself mentally.

'But your never wrong…' that same voice from before fought back. He screamed out into the early morning, breaking the sound barrier.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!!" Starscream hissed in hope of releasing more of the anger and hatred that coursed through him like Frenzy's virus had coursed through the United States database, shutting them down forever. The little voice in his head came back to add another problem to his already huge dilemma.

'Its not just you and Sideways… Barricade is in on it as well…'

'WHAT?! A **four way divide**? Impossible!'

'Not impossible, just improbable.' The little voice was beginning to bug Starscream. It was way too cocky for its own good.

'Whatever…I'm going home now so I can take a nice long recharge. I'll deal with this **later**…' And finally Starscream did what he did so well…flew at such a speed that, for the second time that night, broke the sound barrier. Little did he know, that strange voice that had been bothering him for so long was really just a very possessive cop car who had spent a little to much time with Frenzy and Rumble when learning how to hack into any frequency he wants. The very same cop car that had pieced everything together when he hacked into Starscream's frequency, and then listened in on the conversation between him and Sideways… but of course Starscream didn't know any of that at the time, so he just flew back to the base, ready for a nice recharge.

A/N: Hey, I'm not dead! I am just a huge procrastinator, and was compleatly lazy! The link at the top is kinda what I picture where the parents are buried. Thank you for your patiance, and i will attempt to update sooner rather then later! Any fanart is welcome, seeing as i cant draw for my life! This chapter bTW is dedicated to Azura Soul Reaver, who pushed me to make my chapters longer! BTW: Please check out my HP and vote, i really need help on this question


	7. The Resistance

Chapter Seven

**The Resistance:**

Somewhere across the Country, In A Small Town in Southern Massachusetts…

It was early morning on August 15, 2007 and about a week after Starscream and Barricade had discovered Alexis' secret. The town that this chapter takes place in is a mess, wreckage and debris everywhere. All is silent until…

"Mercedes! Move your big ass out of my way!" A voice, female, yelled to one of her companions across the rubble of what used to be a Dunkin' Doughnuts. This Dunkin' Doughnuts used to be part of a busy center of town. Now…It was abandoned. The whole town was.

"Shut up! Do you want to get caught!" This came from another girl. This voice sounded a bit younger. But…somehow, if you heard it, you'd get the strange feeling that this particular eleven-and-a-half year old had all ready matured far past her years.

"Sorry Cai. But Keyla started it." This was the third girl in this band, the one the first voice had yelled at only moments before. Cai sighed softly and glared at her two older companions; annoyed that they were still making so much noise.

"Whatever. C'mon. Let's get this over with so we can head back to the base." This would be Keyla; she had the softest voice of the three. Mercedes nodded in agreement, and began to scramble up the heap of junk quicker then before.

"Agreed." Cai was the closest to their target, and she reached the broken fridge faster then Mercedes or Keyla. In close second was her adopted sister –Mercedes- and directly behind her, stumbling clumsily, was Keyla Black.

* * *

Yes, you read that right. Keyla Black, the younger sister of one Ms. Alexis Black. She took after her mother, with dark brown hair and darker brown eyes. She was headstrong, and brave. She also was a hell of a good shot with a bow and arrow, and could fight well enough with swords. But she was highly emotional, and that was her downfall. Keyla liked to put on a brave act, pretending nothing was wrong. But…She cried herself to sleep every night, fearing for her sister. Fearing for herself. For her friends, some of which she'd never see again. She hid in her basement and waited till the 'Cons passed by. She wandered for hours in the remains of her hometown, looking for any survivors. That was right about the time a huge ass black Topkick roared up to her and spoke to her, telling her to get in. She listened, having no one else to trust.

Mercedes Chaya was the blond of the group. She looked like one of those American Dream Girls, that is, when she wasn't covered in dirt, grime and filth. She had amazing ice blue eyes that always seemed to hold a sweet, playful glimmer in them and an always-welcoming smile for anyone that crossed her path. Well, at least they used too, before the Decepticon attack. Now, all they held was a haunted glint, a flash of paranoia. Yes, the Dream girl watched her family die in front of her. Anything she'd ever cared about in her fifteen years of life had been torn away from her in an instant by a insane, laughing 'Con. Now, she was a shadow of her former, carefree self. She was paranoid, jumping at every little noise, at any shadow. The wrong tap could send her into a frenzy. A bright yellow Camaro had rescued her before she'd joined her family in oblivion, calming her when she panicked.

Cai Chaya, the youngest of the trio, and probably one of the strangest eleven-year-olds you'll ever meet. Ever since she can remember, she's been able to manipulate the elements. Little things, like a sudden breeze on a completely still summer day, a cloud appearing over the sun to cool them, lighting a small candle in the dead of night. Sounds great right? Not really. You see, she has no control of these 'powers'. They come and go as they please and usually only appear when she looses her temper. Her cat-like green eyes are the most remarkable features on her porcelain face. Her shoulder length black hair is always in her face, leaving her to constantly push it back. Mercedes family adopted Cai when she was ten, not able to remember her life before joining the Chaya family. She'd met up with Mercedes and Keyla after she'd been rescued by a neon yellow Hummer.

So after all the girls had been rescued by their respective Transformer, they'd been taken back to the temporary headquarters in an abandoned hospital to receive treatment for any of the injuries they had. And it was during this time that they slowly realized whom each girl was, having feared the worse had happened to others. Mercedes and Cai had been separated in the madness and each had thought the other was dead, while Keyla had no idea that either had even survived the attack, but still excited when she saw her two best friends were alive and relatively well. After the trio passed inspection, they were taken to the control room. Not that it was much of a control room, just a few rag-tag computers, dim, sparking lights and four huge robots. Mercedes had panicked for a full minute before Cai or Keyla could get through to her, her mind projecting the image of the insane monster that had destroyed her life. When they finally got the girl to shut up, Optimus explained what had happened, beginning to end. From the start of the war and what had caused it (The Allspark for those of you who haven't watched the movie), to the battle of Mission City, to the present day predicament they were currently involved in.

Optimus also told the girls about Alexis, Sam and Mikaela and how they had gone missing during the last huge battle that had taken place, causing the girls to begin talking all at once, concerned for their friend. Ironhide had to shoot off a few rounds to get them quiet enough to listen to Optimus once more. But Optimus had no more to tell them, and allowed Rachet to take over. The medic had smiled gently at them, and explained that they had no reason to fear for the trio of humans that had gone missing, for a transmission had been received a few weeks back. Accompanying this message was also a tracking beacon, which flashed bright red every few seconds on the biggest monitor that displayed a grid of Earth. The strangest part of this was that a small portable music device, also known as an iPod had sent this message. With this in mind, the girls were given a place among the Autobots, with Bumblebee as their guardian. For the last month since joining with the Bots, they'd all been working hard to decode the message, and with any luck, find a way to rescue their friends.

* * *

Cai had just finished prying the door off the fridge when suddenly the sound of squealing tires and the roar of a motor reached the girls' ears. Mercedes let out a loud scream of terror and dove behind Keyla, who looked back at the girl sympathetically. Cai was the only one who actually kept a cool head, and turned towards the battered street. Racing to where they stood, was a bright yellow Camaro, who slammed on the brakes upon reaching the group. Mercedes slowly peeked over Keyla's head nervously as the car transformed into his bipedal mode.

"Oh, its just you Bee…" She laughed nervously, finally coming out from behind her friend. But she let out another shriek when he suddenly started blasting 'U Can't Touch This' from his speakers and started moonwalking, which looked very awkward in the ruins of the town. But, as awkward as the moonwalking alien was, Keyla grinned at Cai, who grinned in return. This meant the Autobots had figured out how to save the others, or at the very least, crack the code on the message. As the trio began to work their way down –or in Keyla's case, stumbled- Bee's chest plates popped open and a tiny bot flew out, eliciting another yelp from poor Mercedes. The other two ignored their freaked out friend and waved to the small spy-bot.

"Oh…Scrapheap, its just you! You should know better then to scare me like that…" Mercedes fidgeted, grasping at her heart area. Though she'd been living in the base for month now, she still hadn't quite gotten used to her new found, ten story high, metal friends. And she probably never would, but such is life.

"Who else would it be?" The bot called back, a small smile lighting up his faceplate. "Now hurry! We have news!" The girls glanced at each other, their smiles returning briefly and lighting up their dirty faces. A moment later, they hopped into the already-transformed Bumblebee and were flying down the ruined streets. While Bee screamed down the street, the three humans sat impatiently as they waited for Scrapheap to fill them in on the details. The small bot hovered in the air for a moment, before planting his aft on the dashboard in front of them. "So, obviously, we've deciphered the coded messaged that Ms. Alexis sent us a few weeks ago. It turns out it was specifically coded so only we Autobots could receive it. I haven't heard it yet, so don't ask me what it says." Keyla sighed. She was hoping for something a bit more then just that. She wanted to know that her sister was okay, even if she wasn't biologically related to her. Scrapheap noticed her sad look and smiled kindly at her. "Hey, cheer up! You'll know what it said in ten minutes, and thirty six seconds." He chirped in his high pitched voice. Keyla forced a smile at him and nodded.

"You're probably right…" She murmured. "But I can't shake the feeling that something…well…bad…is going to happen." Cai turned to her friend and touched her comfortingly on the shoulder.

"It'll be alright Kiwi." Cai had a habit of giving people strange nicknames. But Keyla smiled at her anyway. It seemed to be one of the few things that kept her from completely having a mental breakdown, as weird as the names were. The rest of the ride was silent and tense, the only sound that broke the silence was Bumblebee's music that pulsed softly in the background. Nine minutes and twenty-nine seconds later the group of humans and Autobots alike arrived at the hospital they'd been calling home for the last month, give or take a few weeks. It wasn't two seconds after they screeched into the parking lot that the trio flew from the Camaro like a bullet from a gun. Their sneakers pounded against the cracked tiled floor as they flew down the hall. After many twists and bends in the hallway, they arrived in the control room, followed closely by Scrapheap and Bug. Inside this room was the three other Autobots, all with mixed expressions on their faceplates. But Keyla cut straight to the chase.

"We heard you decoded the message Optimus!" She shouted, her eyes sparkling. His worried face disappeared at the girls' hopefulness and he smiled at her.

"Yes we have little one. But first… I'd like to introduce our newest human friend. Andrew, would you like to come out now please?" A boy stepped out from behind Optimus. He had shaggy light brown hair, medium gray eyes and a quirky smirk directed at the girls.

"Yo." He smiled at the girls, causing Mercedes and Keylas' eyes to light up and they tackled 'Andrew' in a hug. When they released him, Cai walked over to the boy a tad more casually, and punched his arm, hard. "Ow" He moaned, rubbing the now sore spot gingerly.

"That was for scaring us." Cai hissed and punched him again.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the spot again in double the pain. She shrugged.

"I felt like it." Andrew sighed and ceased rubbing his arm. The Autobots looked to one another for an answer but shrugged.

"I take it you know these girls, Andrew?" The said boy nodded in answer to Ironhide's question.

"Alexis and Keyla here were my neighbors. I've know these girls practically my whole life." He shrugged, as if that explained everything. Optimus nodded, and with a soft sigh at Keyla's expectant expression, asked,

"Are you all ready to hear what Alexis had to say?" The girls nodded, and Andrew looked around confused.

"Wait…? Where is Alexis?" He asked, glancing around for the sixteen and a half girl who punched him harder then Cai.

"Missing." Mercedes answered, her eyes guarded, her body tensed. She hated meeting with all these robots. It made her mind go crazy, because all she could see was that monster who'd taken the life of her family. Optimus nodded gratefully at her, happy that for once he didn't have to explain what happened. Andrew screwed his face up and waited. Optimus turned to Rachet and nodded. The latter bot readied the playback, and Prime turned back to the children.

"This isn't a pretty message. I just thought that I'd warn you now." He told them just as the medic bot hit the replay button.

* * *

**Sent: July 14, 2007 **

**Received: July 15, 2007**

**Decoded: August 15, 2007**

**Message Playback in Progress**… -

_I suppose if your listening to this message right now, you're an Autobot. If you're not, and your one of the pain in the asses I've been dealing with for the past months, I will find and kill you. But enough about that crap, I have other things to tell you. We're all okay…well…I am at least. The other humans aren't as 'fortunate' as I am. Sam was nabbed in Mission City by one Bumbling Barricade, Mikaela by a sick whirly bird that loves to abuse her. He calls himself Cyclonus. And Captain Lennox and Epps got stuck with the only triple changer Blitzbutt… I mean, Blitzwing… I don't know how much longer we can hold out. Oh yeah, I'm Starscream's little 'pet' now. Thrilling, right? The only upside to that at the moment is that I can get supplies for everyone. But in all actuality, I have no idea how long that will last. The supplies I brought for them last time were found and destroyed and I have no clue whether or not Screecher is bright enough to piece it together… _**Suddenly a loud scream interrupts the message **_NO! Not again! Hang on Mikaela!_

-…**Message Completed**…-

* * *

The humans all looked at each other, horrified at Alexis' fate. As for the Autobots –Bee and Scrapheap– who hadn't heard the message, they too were freaked at the cruelty the humans had been subjected too.

"Off all the dirty rotten things…Those poor kids!" Bee's vocal processors were still out of commission, so that left him to continue talking out of a radio. But Rachet had more pressing concerns that needed to be addressed then mindless venting.

"What I fear is that Ms. Black might be sacrificing her own needs to make ends meet for the other humans. This is worrisome. Though it is good that she's getting supplies to the others to keep them from meeting untimely demises, is she herself getting the proper nutrients?" Rachet had brought up a good point, and it made everyone pause for a moment. The medical Autobot leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Cai was the first to speak.

"When was this message received?" She asked, her mind blank, having not noticed the date flash across the screen. Andrew snickered under his breath and Cai spun to face him, her eyes flashing dangerously. "What's so funny Vett?" She spat, cracking her knuckles. Andrew seemed to shrink before everyone's eyes, practically shaking in his black Vans.

"I-I…" He stammered, practically about to piss his-self.

"You, you, what? What are you going to say Andrew? You better tell me, and you better make it good." Andrew squeaked and backed away from the eleven-year-old. Optimus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Well, what passed as a nose anyway.

"Cai, please stop attempting to murder Andrew. He just got here. To answer your question, it was recovered a day or so before you three joined us." Cai pouted for a minute, but turned away from Andrew all the same. The boy heaved a sigh of relief, and shot a thumbs up at Optimus.

"Thanks! She really might have killed me…" Cai glared at him again and he shuddered. Ironhide continued Optimus's explanation.

"We've been working on decoding it since we caught the signal." The kids nodded, and Mercedes opened her mouth.

"So…t-this is recent?" She stammered, fidgeting once more. Bee nodded at her, not bothering to answer aloud. Optimus turned his optics back on once more, remembering something.

"Ah, Ironhide. Didn't you have something for the humans?" He asked, turning to his weapon specialist.

"Mmhm…" Hide grunted, and bent down. Mercedes felt something rise up in her and she fought the urge to run as the large black Autobot stooped down to face the group. He held his hand open, palm up. Resting inside it was four objects, and Ironhide handed one of these objects to each of the humans. To Andrew, a HK-21E machine gun, to Mercedes, a double action revolver, to Cai, a long wooden stave with multi-colored runes carved into the side, and finally, to Keyla, two long kantana's that could combine into one. While the girls where impressed with the gifts, Andrew's face fell.

"What the hell is this crap supposed to do against the Decepticons!" He shouted, surprising Ironhide. The Autobot's optics flickered for a moment and he glared at the boy.

"This 'crap' as you call it has been upgraded greatly from what you call weapons on this planet. Those guns, those kantana's can injure a Transformer now when they could barely even scratch us before. As an added bonus, all of those weapons will only react and work according to your own unique DNA." He scoffed proudly. Andrew held his hands up in surrender and Ironhide smirked proudly. While this exchange was occurring, Mercedes was looking over her revolver.

"Well, I suppose that's comforting." She whispered, a tad comforted by the idea of carrying her own firearm to protect herself. Rachet finished doing his own silent scan of the weapons and turned to Hide.

"Well, you certainly outdid yourself this time. There is a lot of Cybertronian tech in those weapons. It makes me wonder where it all came from…" Ironhide straightened, and threw a mock punch at his friend, scowling. Optimus turned Bumblebee, deciding to have him take the humans out of here.

"Why don't you take the humans outside and have them practice with their weapons. That way, if anything should happen to them, they'll be prepared." Bee nodded and saluted his leader, motioning for the kids to follow him. Ironhide stopped them before they could reach the door.

"One more quick thing. Those guns will never run out of ammo. That kantana and staff won't break, at least, not very easily. Cai, that staff will help you better channel those…abilities of yours. I believe that is all. You can go now." He turned back to Rachet and readied himself. Both Bots hadn't spared in forever and was raring for a good go-about. The kids looked up at Bee and he shrugged, and the group headed for the outside world. Optimus shook his head tiredly, allowing his metallic shoulders to fall into a more relaxed position. He hadn't had a very good recharge the night before and it was effecting him now. But that wasn't the only thing that bothered him. Deep down in his spark, something had begun to churn dangerously. That something had kept him alive on more then one occasion. That thing was called intuition. And he'd learned to always trust what his spark told him. And right now, it was practically screaming at him that Decepticons were nearby. And that's why he wanted the humans to be prepared, should anything happen. That's why he casually mentioned to Ironhide that the humans could use something to help them fight. A loud bang on the tiles brought him back to reality. Really, it wasn't much of a surprise who'd one the sparring match.

"Ha! Pinned you!" Rachet crowed, laughing at the pinned mech underneath him.

"You cheated!" Ironhide hissed, glowering at the laughing medic on top of him. He then proceeded to flip the slightly smaller mech over and pinned him, his cannon forming out of his right hand. That's when Optimus decided it was time to end this sparring match.

"Enough. Ironhide, stand down and get off of Rachet. Rachet, stop acting like a sparkling. We need to keep our medic in one piece." He ordered. They both did as asked, but Ironhide decided to be a sore loser and kept shooting laser looks at Rachet, who merely ignored them. Optimus knew that it was going to be a long day with these two.

**((A/N: I was tired of waiting to get my files back, so I just figured 'What the hell. I've kept them in suspense long enough.' I had a great time writing this chapter and the next one should be out soon enough. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this one.))**


	8. Not A Chapter!

**Forgive me my somewhat regular readers for I have sinned. I fear my writing style has changed a great deal and I now must quit writing this story…**

* * *

NOT! Had you going there for a minute, huh? No, I'm merely going to update and change some things up. The chapters and some of the characters –especially Alexis, who seems to me quite the Mary-Sue- are going to be changed. I figured I'd give you all a heads up. Not that there's many of you, but for those who waited forever for an update will be rewarded. I promise.

* * *

This chapter will be replaced. Keep an eye open.


End file.
